Not as it seems
by BittersweetLilies
Summary: In a nutshell, a group of people are transported into Minecraft as a study. They think they have lived there whole lives there, but haven't really, and when mobs attack the complex where Hazel, Aries, and Maya live, they begin to uncover the truth about where they came from, and if they want to go back. Also, no blocks in this story, and a bit more advanced technology.
1. Prolouge

"Sir, we have a problem. The test subjects are not cooperating. The base is falling apart. We may need to shut the operation down."

"No! I started this project with great hopes for it, and till they have been completed this project will not fall. Cast out the test subjects, and bring new ones in. Find subjects who are willing to participate. Brainwash them, and bring them in to live in the complex."

"Very well sir."

Line Break – somewhere in a hospital

"Doctor the new subjects have been heavily sedated. I assure you they will not wake up during the process. You may begin."

"Thank you sir."

The doctor picks up a long thin scalpel, and, grabbing the first new subjects right wrist he makes a slight incision. Then, picking up the mold needed for the life bar, he places it carefully into the cut, and, laying number one's wrist back one the table he wraps it around and around with an Ace Bandage. He smiles. Only the mold is needed. The rest will come on its own. He picks up the scalpel once again, and moves to the next subject.

He has to admit his work, though satisfying once completed, is mind-numbing sometimes. He settles into a routine. By the time an hour has passed, he is already a quarter of the way done. 250 people, out and closer to the complex than ever. He picks up the scalpel for the 251st time when he hears a slight groaning noise. He turns, and realizes, that through the heavy sedation, a subject has woken up.

She is a girl, with dark brown hair, almost black with a red streak through it. Her eyes are grey, just like all the other subjects due to the sedation. He was told her name some time ago, but he does not remember it. How could her be expected to remember the almost 1000 names, like the recruiter does.

"Where the hell am i?" She says

"Nowhere, go back to sleep." He says nervously knowing that if all the sedation wears off she will regain her memories and the project will be ruined. The girl raises her eyebrows. Her eyes are starting to lose the gray hue, and he knows the sedation is close to wearing off. The girl starts to get up. She looks at the scalpel, then the mold and final the doctor's hospital mask. She gets up and starts to run. But the sedation makes her woozy, and she cannot run as fast. She stumbles, and the doctor grabs another dose of the grey medicine. She turns around just as he jams the needle into her arm. She falls to the ground, the double dose working instantly. The doctor finishes the rest of the operations in peace.

Line Break

"Sir, the subjects are ready. Is the complex repaired?"

"Yes."

"Then let us get them through the portal. The sedation will wear off soon."

"Were there any malfunctions?"

The doctor bites his tongue before responding, "No."

"I am pleased doctor. I will have the others bring the subjects through the portal. I appreciate your work. I assume all the old subjects have been evicted."

Again the doctor bites his tongue, all the citizens are dead, or "evicted" as the head likes to say. Well, all but one – his son, . The doctor nods anyway, and turns and leaves.

The head continues down the hallway. He would like to see the new age in this world. H climbs the stairs to the balcony, overlooking the portal room and watches as the subjects are ushered in on hospital beds, eyes opened, but not seeing. There is a zap as each one goes through the portal. The head smiles, and walks down the stairs. He does not notice that three girls eyes are flecked with color, two brown, and one hazel.


	2. Hazel's POV

**Okay, this is the first real chapter in this story. It's written by me (Hazel's POV), but Hecatenna writes the point of view of Maya, and my other friend writes the POV of Aries. **

**Thanks! **

**~Lilie**

"_C__'__mon Stella!__"__ calls Nina, "We__'__re going to miss the bus!__"_

"_Whatever!__"__ I call back, "Its not like there__'__s much to miss at school anyway.__"_

"_True.__"__ Nina calls back, but keeps on walking._

_I watch as the bus pulls up ahead of her. She runs to catch it, and I follow her, my brown hair coming out of my short braid and blowing in the wind behind me. I storm is starting, and I look up at the darkening sky. Nina__'__s already far ahead of me, and is only feet away from the bus. I sprint towards the bus. _

_Suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm. I whip around to see a man in a mask. Only his eyes are visible, and they shine a deep grey. I try to yank my arm out of his grip, but his grip is way too strong, and he yanks me backwards. I scream for help, but the bus is already pulling away. Nina__'__s staring through the window, but I know she can__'__t see me. The rain splatters the bus, as it passes me by. I fight even harder against the man__'__s grip, but I know it__'__s hopeless. I see a needle coming towards me and I__…_

I bolt upright in bed, the softly glowing torchlight on the wall illuminating the creepy painting on my wall. The painting, done entirely done in blue and black descripts the battle of between the mobs and the humans. It's really quite gory, and I have no idea why my mother put it in my room. I settle on my side, facing away from the painting, and try to go back to sleep. I don't succeed.

So, I lie awake, thinking about that weird dream I had. I mean, it had to have been a dream – right. My name is Hazel, not Stella, I don't have a friend named Nina, and weirdest of all, I didn't have a heart bar in the dream. I glance at my heart bar now, which is tattooed on the inside of my right wrist. There are 10 tiny red hearts representing lives, 10 little chicken drumsticks representing food, and 10 little water bucket marks representing water. I've never had my heart count fall past 6 hearts as Mom says that if it does, then the hearts will decrease rapidly. She's never proven that, but I don't want to take the risk.

More of her phrases echo in my head. _Go to sleep and stay asleep or you__'__ll fail school._ She's very helpful that way. I glance at my little-kid school diploma sitting on my desk where my glowstone nightlight used to be. Mom took that away when I turned 7, because she thought it was too babyish. I was really mad at her after that. We didn't speak for days.But, this time, despite myself, I try to take her advice. Tossing and turning, I eventually fall asleep again.

In the morning mom forces me to get up. I cover my head with a pillow. But mom, yanks the pillow off and drags me (literally) out of bed.

"Get up Hazel! It's your first day of school." She yells.

I groan, "What am I, in kindergarten again? I've gone to the school of Notch all my life. "Get out, I'm going" I shut the door, and get dressed, pants, t-shirt, and boots. Mom always says I need armor in case the mobs come in. Personally, I don't think leather boots are going to help much, but it's better than having to look like an idiot when I wear a tunic. I open my door again, and go downstairs.

Mom hands me an apple, and I take it gladly. "Bye!" I call as I rush out the door. I see the bus just around the corner. I wave my arms, but it's already stopped. I hop on, and find a window seat near the back. Across from me is my friend Faith. I talk to her as I eat my apple. My food bar goes up from where it was down two marks from sleeping.

"So, are you ready for the videos today. You'd better pay attention this time, cause Mrs. Todd says we'll have a pop quiz on the different types of ore afterwards." Faith says brightly. I swear in my head.

"I totally forget about the videos! Please say it's a different thing than the guy getting repeatedly killed by the mobs. That video is scary. They really shouldn't show it to you on the first day back from school. Also, I have no idea how we're supposed to study the ores when that guy is getting murdered." I say and shiver just thinking of it

"Nope, same one. The teachers call it 'educational', but I agree with you. Well, see you second period." She says, and the bus stops. We both get off, and wave good-bye.

Walking up to the steps of the school of Notch, I look in awe at the tall iron building. Faith counted once and told me there are about 300 windows, 100 doors, and 90 teachers teaching all the classes. There is a sign out front warning about hostile mobs, and giving the history of the school, and a fun fact telling that _ tons of iron were used to build the school. I ignore the sign, having seen it at least 9 times (preschool-8th grade). I'd see it more (like every day), but we only use the front entrance the first day of school. The rest of the time we use the back. I walk past the giant embellished doors, and down the hallway looking for the welcome room. Everyone (except preschoolers) meet in this room to get their schedules. I hear many teachers shouting inside, and rush into the room.

All eyes turn towards me. I slam the door behind me, simultaneously apologizing and taking my seat near the back of the room. I sit next a boy, who was infamous in first grade for trying to eat the poisonous mushrooms. He stopped after he got into the hospital for a month, and respawned five times. Now he's staring raptly at the video screen. The teachers turn it on, I get ready to cover my eyes. Really, I know I shouldn't be afraid of seeing people die, 'cause they just come back anyway. But they always have this haunted look in their eyes afterwards. The boy too. I force myself to look at the video.

It starts off calmly, like always. The guy, wearing a black meta t-shirt and jeans carries a safety torch (which resembles an oversize flashlight). He enters the mouth of the cave, the camera pans and follows him. He crouches down, and drops off a ledge, then balances himself as e turns and smiles at the camera. He holds up his pickaxe, made of tough iron. I spot one crack in it. He drops onto another ledge, and skirts around the lava. He looks deeper into the cave, and sees the glimmer of gold ore. His eyes light up.

Suddenly, I hear a growling. I brush it off as the movie, as I know the zombies are due to come out any minute. The miner smiles again, and starts to tap at the gold ore. The growling starts again, and as I mobs come out I shield my eyes. I hear a scream, and open them again. That's not in the video. A teacher pauses the video and an electronic voice comes on over the speakers right over my head.

"This is not a drill. Please leave the all-school assembly immediately and proceed to the underground base. I repeat this is not a drill. The mobs have breached the gates."


	3. Aries' POV

**Okay everyone! New Chapter! Thanks to benboy666 and Ike Danger for reviewing! This chapter is from my other friend's point of view. **

I growled as I walked down the too happy street, while I walked to the too happy school on this too happy day. Seriously, what the hell was with this city? It was too safe. My mom says that's because I had a mob ridden wild lands father, and this is what "safe" cities are like.

I walked to the school. I was early, so they hadn't opened the gates yet. There were people milling around, and I looked at the school. What a waste of iron.

I noticed a crowd of people around a object. I decided to investigate.

It was a large but shallow ditch, and I noticed a baby cave spider in it, only six inches wide, and I instantly felt sick. I felt that poison before, out in the wild lands. I can't express the fear as you just lie there, vulnerable to anything and feeling your life slip away. Slowly, slowly, and you can't do anything about it.

Of to the side, there was a adult cave spider in a cage. It was going nuts, and by the patterns on the two spiders back's I could tell that they were mother and child.

Suddenly, some of the boys went forward and started to step on the baby spider, causing it to squeal and the mother to thrash around.

A boy stepped near me. "Will you do the honors new girl?" He said. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to kill the baby spider.

I remembered the pain in the mines, of having my life slip away, and I stomped down into the pit. I remembered the pain of moving home, inch by inch, and the fear that something was behind me. A rage overtook me, and I took my black snow boot and stomped on that little spider, and walked away, not looking back. Just like that spider in the mines had.

As I moved though the crowd, I noticed I had a little bubble around me, like people were too scared to get near me. Aries. Why did my mom need to give me that name? I'm a girl.

I rushed in the gates as soon as I could, as a blank page and the new fearless freak.

In the welcome room, I looked around at my fellow classmates. Some were whispering, gossiping I guess. One was reading though the papers that they gave us, and one is shriving near the back.

"T minis 5 minutes to the video." Oh no, not the death video, it's not like I have seen that 1000 times before _in real life. _I thought to myself.

I got up and went into the bathroom. Empty, just like I wanted it to be. Suddenly I looked at the floor. The baby cave spider. It weakly made it's way to me, slowly but it was blocking the exit. I was trapped.

I backed up, and began to whisper the Necronomicon Tomo, the Unholy book of Herobrine. I wasn't supposed to know this, but I wanted to die with my life in another's hand.

Suddenly the spider stopped at my feet, making the tiniest little cries that I had ever imaged.

I picked it up, and it continued to cry out. It curled up next to my thumb, it's black blood leaching all over my hand.

A tame spider.

A. Tame. Cave. Spider.

I ran out of the building, holding the dying young one. As I ran, I saw the mutilated corpse of the mother. The baby saw it to, and cried louder.

Getting home was a breeze after that. No on was supposed to be out at this time, they should be at work or school, so I was able to get home that much faster.

I ran into my room, opening my drawer. I got out my 5th birthday gift, a vial of reintegration potion. It was very rare, and I had not used it for years. And now I was wasting on an enemy.

I poured it on the spider, the liquid being a deep red and smelling sickly sweet from being too old.

The spider stopped bleeding, and shakily began to walk.

It would live, but only if it had a mother. I guess I was it, as the mother had been killed. I named it Mortas, meaning death in some language that I had forgotten.

But why hadn't I killed it in the bathroom? I could of. It wasn't that hard. What had made me keep it alive? Take care of it?

I didn't get to answer the question.

Sirens sounded, and moans came up from the street. Mobs had breached the walls. This never happened. It shouldn't have happened.

I barricaded the doors of my room, and the now headed spider crawled up on the spider. I

I knew that the bunkers wouldn't open for the houses, nor would this place be checked because no one was supposed to be here.

I was doomed.

I may have saved the spider, but who was going to save me?


	4. Maya's POV

**This Chapter is written by Hecatenna…**

"Maya? Are you going to school today? It's the first day…" Mom sounds so pathetic I know I have to lie. Again. I nod with what I hope is a convincing smile and start to walk out of the door. "Here, take this bread in case you get hungry. Do you have your water bottle?" I nod again and stuff the food into my backpack. Hopefully I can make it to my hangout before the wannabe warriors decide to practice all the blows they learned over the summer on me.

Skipping school is supposed to be fun. Well, at least it is for first timers. People like me, who are in danger of repeating the school year, don't feel the same rush of freedom. It's something old, sneaking up to the Wall. The wall surrounds the city, and it's pretty high up, perfect for me to relax on. My bow is lying next to me, an early birthday present from my father, who happens to be M.I.A. He went mining for some diamonds one day, because he said he had a reliable vein that always produced some ore. Of course, we all know how that probably turned out.

I lean my back against the stone tower, which watches all the mobs if they come near our walls. Some kids are walking to school below me, and I recognize a few of them. I perk up and squint at them. I'm not spying, I'm being observant. There's a difference.

There's Hazel, the kind of shy girl, then there are the kids that think they're big hotshot warriors, practicing with wooden swords and getting iron ones for their birthdays. Sighing, I'm about to lean against the wall and try to get some sleep when I notice a new girl. There's something that makes her look different then all the other people, something wild. I try to ignore it and get some sleep, the sun warming my skin. I close my eyes, but an unpleasant jolt of hunger makes me eat my loaf of bread. Since I'm awake now I decide to draw a sketch for a painting I'm planning, a picture of a creeper walking towards someone saying 'I just wanna hug you'. It's kind of cliché, so after staring at the picture for a few minutes I add a blocky spiral thing on the arm of the guy. I can't remember what- oh, that's a swastika. What is a swastika exactly?

I'm not sure how I remembered that, but whatever. I work on the sketch for a few more minutes when a shout interrupts my work. I look down, and to my horror it's my vice principal. She screams some more stuff, and it take a while before I catch her words. Something about truancy… and missing school. And the death video. I roll my eyes and jump down from the wall. It's a science actually. You have to jump to the tree a few feet, and then hop down the branches. If you do that correctly you land on the ground, and hopefully don't die. A couple of times I've landed wrong and my heart tattoos started disappearing. I didn't show anyone, of course, because if I did everyone would think that not only was I stupid in school, but I had no self-preservation instincts. Wearing long sleeve shirts got really annoying after a few days, I consider myself lucky that they filled in so quickly.

As soon as I land on the ground the Mrs. Porgis grips my arm and starts screeching about skipping summer school as well. Well, crap. I'm sooooo sorry I missed Mining 101, and Hunting Basics. At least she hasn't noticed the bow strapped to my back… and the quiver of arrows. Well, I guess the backpack kind of covers it. It's kind of a waste of time to pretend to be sorry, so I let her propel me into the school, and ignore the snickers as she forces me into a chair. I'm almost positive that I'm redoing last year, which was why I tried to skip today. I'm slouching in my chair when the movie starts. This is the first time I've seen it, so I lean forward with bated breath as the guy starts to tap the gold vein. A growling sound starts to fill the room, and all of a sudden it's too close to reality. This could be what happened to my dad.

All the kids look a little green, but none of them look as upset as me. I stand up, and all heads swivel to me for a second. They turn away, but the vice principle's eyes are glued to me. I try to keep my head down and slip out of the room. The growling get's louder, and when she's temporarily distracted I shuffle out of the door and head to the bathrooms. It's pathetic, really, but I lean down against a stall and take some deep breaths. Some announcement over the loudspeakers gets spoken, but I'm not really paying attention. A rush of students floods through the hallway, but they ignore me in the bathroom. After a few minutes of silence I decide to check what they're doing. I mean, the movie must be over, right?

I head out of the bathroom, when another announcement gets blasted.

"All citizens please note that all the bunkers are full. We can't take any more. If you are still in your house or on the streets barricade all doors and fight off the mobs if you can." I panic. Oh crap. I should have been paying attention- the mobs must have breached the city. No. This isn't happening. Yeah, it kind of is, my mind whispers. The school isn't the safest place to be, most people keep swords in their homes to defend themselves. Okay, find a home.

The familiar sound of growling fills my ears. Panic grips my body, and I peek out of the bathroom. It's a zombie, heading towards me. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline charges through me. I race to the bathroom window and open it as quietly as I can. Checking behind me shoulder, I climb onto the window ledge and swing onto the one below me. I keep on doing this, until a arrow whizzes past my shoulder and imbeds itself in the stone. Okay. Jump then.

My feet hit the ground and I try to roll to get rid of the impact. It doesn't work, an a heart disappears from my arm. Fear starts to roll in my stomach, and I sprint up the street, looking for a empty home. Most of them have lights on, but one is dark. I try to kick the door open. It stays shut, so I curse before slamming my shoulder into it. This does nothing, so I try the windows. There's one on the second story that's open, so I take a running leap and boost myself onto the ledge above the door. Then I swing myself up onto the second story window.

I try not be obviously clumsy as I slip inside the window and close if softly behind me. The house is mostly dark, so I stumble around a bit before reaching what looks like a master bedroom. Now I just need to find a chest… a soft scuttling noise behind me makes me freeze. I slowly turn around to find a baby cave spider staring at me. Oh crap. Then footsteps start to sound up the stairs. I watch, wide eyed as a girl walks into the room, carrying a iron sword that I really hope is borrowed.

I'm dead already.


	5. Hazel's POV again

I panic. Well, what else are you supposed to do when your city is being attacked? Mobs have never gotten this far, or at least that many of them. Dang, of all days to forget my sword. The teachers start to herd everyone out of the room, but for some reason I decide it would be best to hide under a chair. The teachers don't notice me, and I stay there. There is a banging on the door, and I assume it's the mobs. I start to get up, and then, suddenly, the wooden door collapses. The monsters parade through the room, growling. I hold my breath. The monsters pass through the other door, and I let out a sigh of relief. But, just as I start to get up, a skeleton turns around, and points at me. I scream, and start to run.

I run past the broken door of the chapel and outside. The alarm is still going off, and I feel an arrow whizz past my head. Crap! I feel another arrow fly towards me. I duck, but I'm too late, and it hits me in the shoulder. I want to curl up and die. But the first thing we learned in Mob Defense Basic was to never stop running. I tuned out most of the class, but I remembered that. Most monsters can't get you if you're fast enough. Sadly, that doesn't work for skeletons. On the bright side, I'm pretty fast.

I keep running, and skid down the stairs. My shoulder burns like hell, and I look worriedly at my heart bar, as it's dropped two hearts in already. I have a sinking feeling that the arrow was poisoned. The mobs hiss behind. I keep screaming. Of all the days to forget any kind of weapon (of course they're banned at school, but that's beside the point)! I run down a hallway and pass a room full of scared looking second graders and their teacher clutching a diamond sword (which apparently all authorities have to have). I guess they were locked out of the bunker. The teacher smiles weakly at me, and I smile back. I hope that door will hold. I pass another flight of stairs, and I can see the door.

I rush towards it. It's closed, but I run at it at full speed. There's a pressure plate, instead of a tile, and I step on that. The door opens. It quite windy outside, and as I run (panting and swearing by now), I see a picture blow towards me. _Creepers just want to hug you. _The caption says. I ignore it, and it hits one of the creepers in the face behind me. It stops, looking the drawing, until a spider hisses at it. A skeleton shoots another arrow at me and I duck. It tears through the picture.

Now, let's see. I'm out of the school with half the mobs chasing me, because apparently there's no one else to chase. I dodge between the buildings. But I can't keep this up forever. Because at the moment, out of fifteen hearts, I only have six left. I need to find somewhere to hide. I run faster than ever, putting on a last burst of speed. I round a corner, than another, and another, and finally I see a row of neat looking houses. Most are closed completely, windows and doors locked. Then I spot one house that isn't. It's dark inside, and kinds of run down. There are no flowers inside. But the window is open.

I start to climb it, my one arm dangling uselessly at my side. Five hearts left. I reach towards the next handhold, and almost slip. I hear the mobs coming closer and pull myself up. Balancing on a stone ledge, I jump up towards the window, and grab it with my other hand. With my last bit of strength I fall through the window.

I land on my unhurt arm and look around. Unfortunately, the house is not deserted. There are two girls here, and I recognize one, Maya or something, the kid who was always skipping school. I don't the other, who has backed Maya into a corner. She looks a bit scared of the other girl, who is holding an iron sword. Behind her is a baby cave spider. My eyes widen, and I gasp. All three of them turn towards me, and I stare. My heart bar has four hearts now, the lowest I've ever gone. They stare back. The other girl mouths something that sounds like "How did you get in here?"

"You left your window open." I say and pass out.


	6. Aries' POV Again

"Ok. You. Name?" I said, pointing to the girl who had entered first. I made my voice strong and commanding. If the girl was in any state of panic, she would listen. Mortas snapped at her at my feet.

"Ma-y-y-a. " She said.

"Weapons?"

"Bo-w-w and arr-r-ow." She said.  
"Lay those put on the ground and leave them there. If you make any moves towards them, then I will consider you hostile." The girl did as so. My dad always wanted me to be the heir of the little compound out in the woods, but I needed to be as mental tough as nails for it. _"Hoping I'm making you proud dad." _I thought to myself.

"Last question. Please move your arm in a swinging motion." The girl- I mean Maya, did as so.

I let my face soften a bit. Might as well let her relax, because if she was too freaked out she wouldn't be useful. "I have reinforced the first floor, but if we are hit heavily then that will fall. Our best line of defense is that I knocked down the stairs leading up to the second floor, leaving us safe from zombies and other melee attackers. I have boarded up that entryway as well. The windows have been outfitted with hurricane shutters, there will be no breaking through those _on any side._" I said. "I was going to board up that last window, and then we are going to help Sir-faints-a-lot on the floor here. Don't move."

Maya started to talk as I hung up the boards and nailed them to the wall "Your that new girl right? How did you put up all of this so fast? What's with the spider? Where are your parents? How long do you think this is going to last? Do you think we will-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP. NOW, GO SIT IN THAT ROOM AND STAY THERE, WHILE I SAVE YOUR FRIENDS BUTT BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO DUMB TO NOT GET SHOT." I yelled, pointing to my parents room. I had enough of this bullshit. I was panicking and I was hating myself for it, because I needed myself to be stable to survive.

Maya went into the room, and then I dragged Sir Faints a lot into my room. Mortas sculled in after me, and hung from the model of a mineshaft on my ceiling.

The girl's arm had an arrow in it. It was a very light wound, but she had left a shard of the arrow in it. I pulled it out, and blood started to run from the wound.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." I thought to myself. I was not a medic. I put on a cloth and wrapped it around, stopping the blood flow. I took a look at the arrowhead. I had to be careful, one mistake and this girl was dead. I sweated. This room needed to have the window opened, but I dared not just in case of spiders. I was pretty sure that Mortas was one of a kind, and I did not want to risk it.

I looked at the arrow under my desk light. Damn. I couldn't find any poison on it. There had to be some. I shook it, and a milky liquid fell off of it. Well, shit. That could be anything, from either plant or animal. I took a look at the wound on the girls arm. The skin around it was black.

Cave spider poison. I knew the cure for that. There wasn't one once the health drainer was gone and the physic part set in. The nightmares, all of the nightmares. I did know that I could get her into a deeper sleep that would cause her to skip the nightmares.

However, it was in the room with Maya. Well, shit.

I walked into the room, and Maya was on the bed sulking.

"Hey asshole, you back to insult me again?" She said.

"Hey asshole, you going to shut up and let me save your friend?" I said, opening a drawer and bring out a nettle with a dosage of one night Stupor©. It was a drug my mom took every night so she wouldn't have nightmares about my father being away on guard duty, and something would go wrong and he would die. Some times, before she was on the medicine, I would listen to her screaming. She gets the next nights dosage at work, so I only had this one.

I didn't have much time. I ran out of the room, ignoring Maya's insults. I ran into my room, and then stuck the nettle in artery of the poisoned girl.

The liquid went into the girls arm, and her face relaxed. She stirred. She would be up soon.

I walked to the window, listening for outside noise. I could hear the zombies in the street, and the far off sound of gunshots. From the sound of it we were winning. I Mortas sat my feet. What would happen to us?

Now to make amends with Maya. This would take a while.


End file.
